


Relojes

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Magic, Revelations, Robbery, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Neal no hubiera abandonado a Emma?





	Relojes

Emma miró el reloj que le había dado Neal. Las nueve y cinco. Cogió el móvil para llamarlo pero, antes de que pudiera marcar el primer número, su coche amarillo apareció en la entrada del aparcamiento. Cuando llegó a su lado, vio que había alguien en el asiento de atrás.

—¿El comprador? —preguntó Emma mientras se dirigía al lado del copiloto.

—Algo así —respondió Neal, soltándose el cinturón y abriendo su puerta—. Es un amigo mío y quería hablar con nosotros.

—Soy August —se presentó el extraño.

Sonaba a que quería un trío. Emma se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tienes el dinero?

Neal cerró su puerta y August salió del coche.

—Al final han sido veintiún mil. Están en la guantera.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso. Tallahassee. Ya podía verse allí. Le dio la mano a Neal y se giró para mirar a August.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Emma inclinó la cabeza, fijándose en sus ojos azules y su mandíbula marcada—. Me resultas familiar.

—Vaya. —August sonrió—. No esperaba que me recordases, Swan.

—¿El patito feo? —Ella abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Eras ese crío?

—¿La encontraste y volviste a dejarla? —Neal se lo quedó mirando—. Menudo ángel de la guarda.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —Emma se cruzó de brazos.

August cogió aire.

—Emma, soy, somos… —Miró a Neal—… alguien más. Hemos vivido en otra tierra, en otro lugar distinto a este.

Ella alzó las cejas mientras apoyaba la espalda en el coche.

—Todos hemos vivido en más de un sitio. ¿Y?

Neal le cogió las manos.

—Tengo que contarte algo, Emma. Y va a parecer una locura, pero necesito que creas en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Emma no sabía qué esperaba, pero desde luego distaba mucho de la sucesión de disparates que su novio fue encadenando. Neal llamándose Baelfire y teniendo cientos de años, una tierra con magia, hechiceros, brujas, un Ser Oscuro, cuentos de hadas siendo realidad, portales, una sombra, Nunca Jamás…

—Y, por lo que me ha contado August, tus padres, Blancanieves y el prínc…

—No. —Emma retrocedió un paso—. Eso no. No te atrevas a jugar con eso.

—No estoy jugando, Emma. —Neal la miró a los ojos—. Es la verdad.

—¿Cómo va a ser la verdad? ¿En serio te crees lo que estás diciendo? —Clavó la mirada en August—. ¡¿Con qué coño le has drogado?!

—Con nada. —Él levantó las manos—. Es su historia, nuestra historia, y eso te incluye a ti.

—No te conozco —replicó ella—. Me inventé mi apellido en honor al cuento, y ya está. No eres parte de mi vida.

—En eso te equivocas. —August avanzó un paso hacia ella, mirándola desde arriba—. Soy el niño que te encontró en el bosque y te llevó a esa cafetería.

—No me encontraron en el bosque —replicó ella—. Fue en una cuneta.

—Y lo sabes porque lo leíste en el periódico. ¿Nunca has pensado que el niño pudo mentir sobre dónde te encontró?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —Emma retrocedió.

—Porque era demasiado complicado. —August sonrió—. Cuando te encontré, estabas envuelta en una manta que llevaba el nombre de Emma bordado. En violeta. ¿Eso te convence?

—¿Y qué si eras tú? —Emma se lo quedó mirando—. Eso no cambia que nada de lo habéis dicho tiene sentido. —Se giró para mirar a Neal—. ¿De qué conoces a este tío?

—Venimos de la misma tierra —contestó August.

Emma suspiró. Tal vez, si fingía que se lo creía, August se contentaría y se iría, y entonces podría hablar a solas con Neal.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué pinto yo en todo esto?

—Tú eres la Salvadora. —August la señaló con la cabeza—. Hay un hechizo que mantiene a los habitantes de nuestra tierra aquí, atrapados y sin recordar quiénes son, a merced de la Reina Malvada. Eso incluye a mi padre, y al suyo, y a los tuyos. Cuando cumplas veintiocho años, romperás esa maldición.

—Pues me quedan diez años. —Emma se encogió de hombros, ignorando la referencia a sus padres.

August suspiró.

—Te dije que no nos creería.

—Te creo —replicó ella.

—Si me creyeras, te habrías interesado por lo de tus padres. —August se giró para mirar a Neal—. Deberías haberme hecho caso.

—Eh, no voy a abandonarla. —Neal se encaró con él—. Y menos porque lo diga el ángel de la guarda más inútil del mundo. Puede romper el hechizo conmigo a su lado.

—¿Abandonarme? —Emma se interpuso entre ambos, mirando a August—. ¡¿Querías que me abandonara?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida! —le gritó, haciéndole retroceder.

—Este camino no lleva a tu destino —sentenció August.

—Y tú qué sabrás. —Su destino era Tallahassee, y Neal, y ella misma, y no lo que cualquiera dijera que era. Que hubiera empezado con unos relojes robados no le daba derecho a juzgarla de aquella forma.

August abrió la boca, pero Neal se le adelantó.

—Ya vale. Así no vamos a conseguir nada.

A August se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Vayamos allí. Así creerá.

—¿A…? —empezó Neal.

—… Storybrooke.

—¿Storybrooke? —Emma lo miró—. ¿En serio? —El lugar perfecto para la Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado, sin duda.

—Podría funcionar —continuó August.

—¿Y sabes dónde está? —Neal alzó las cejas.

—Por supuesto. Pero esto no me lo ha dicho ningún hada —Le guiñó un ojo a Neal—, lo he descubierto yo mismo.

—Pues indícanos dónde está y dame tu teléfono. Ya te llamaré.

—¿Pretendéis ir sin mí? —August se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí. —Emma se adelantó—. Yo contigo no voy a ningún lado.

—Ya la has oído. —Neal se puso a su lado.

August bufó, pero acabó cediendo. Neal llevaba un mapa de todo el país en el coche y él señaló un punto en el estado de Maine.

—Una capa de invisibilidad protege la ciudad —les dijo mientras escribía su número de teléfono en la esquina del mapa—. Pero está ahí. No te des por vencido; si hace falta, llámame y os guiaré. Y no os quedéis mucho.

Neal asintió.

—Adiós.

—Hasta pronto —replicó August—. Espero volver a verte, Swan.

Emma no contestó. Cuando desapareció de su campo de visión tras una esquina, le dio la mano a Neal.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Te refieres a si sigo «alucinando» con cuentos de hadas?

Sonaba herido. Emma respiró hondo.

—Lo siento, pero no sé qué quieres que diga o haga o piense.

Neal la miró a los ojos.

—Da igual. Es complicado. Perdón. —Se quedó mirando el mapa—. ¿Lista para ir a Maine?

Emma se mordió la lengua.

—Son veinticuatro horas de coche —dijo al final.

—Es importante. —Neal seguía mirando el mapa—. Para mí.

—¿Por tu padre?

—No; lo que te conté sobre él es cierto y no quiero volver a verle. Es por todos los demás.

Ella se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir.

—Será un viaje corto —añadió Neal—. Llegamos, vemos la ciudad y nos vamos.

En otras condiciones, Emma le habría rebatido, pero tenían veintiún mil dólares en la guantera y Tallahassee estaba más cerca que nunca.

—Vale. —Le dio un beso suave—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Ya. —Neal sonrió—. Gracias por creer en mí.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquello era surrealista pero, si era tan importante para él, lo acompañaría. Al fin y al cabo, se lo había prometido, se lo habían prometido el uno al otro.


End file.
